Antrodia camphorata (Niu Chang-Zhi) is also called “Chang-Zhi”, “Niu Chang-Ku”, “Red-Chang”, “Red Chang-Chih”, “Chang-Ku”, camphor chamber mushroom and so on, which is an endemic species in Taiwan growing on the inner rotten heart wood wall of Cinnamomum kanehirae Hay in the altitude of 450 M to 2000 M in the mountains of Taiwan. Because the growth rate of natural Antrodia camphorata is extremely slow, and its growth season is from June to October, therefore the price of Antrodia camphorata is very expensive. In addition, the demand of Antrodia camphorata is still high due to their biologically active components having potential pharmaceutical value.
In traditional Taiwanese medicine, the curative effects of Antrodia camphorata include removing rheumatism, smoothing vitality, nourishing blood, eliminating bruises, benefiting spleen and stomach, lessening accumulation, detoxification, subsiding swelling, sedation and relieving pain, and is used as a great antidote for detoxifying food poisoning, diarrhea, vomiting and pesticide poisoning. Furthermore, it has adjuvant therapeutic effects on liver and stomach dysfunction and the diseases of blood circulation. Antrodia camphorata, like general edible and medicinal mushrooms, is rich in numerous nutrients including polysaccharides (such as-glucosan), triterpenoids, superoxide dismutase (SOD), adenosine, proteins (immunoglobulins), vitamins (such as vitamin B, nicotinic acid), trace elements (such as calcium, phosphorus and germanium and so on), nucleic acid, agglutinin, amino acids, steroids, lignins and blood pressure stabilizers (such as antrodia acid) and the like. These bioactive ingredients are believed to exhibit beneficial effects such as: anti-tumor, immunity enhancement, anti-allergy, inhibition of platelet agglutination, anti-virus, anti-bacteria, anti-hypertension, blood glucose-lowering, cholesterol-lowering, hepatic protection and the like.
Recently, many compounds identified in Antrodia camphorata are demonstrated to exhibit anti-cancer activities. The 4,7-dimethoxy-5-methyl-1,3-benzodioxole purified from dry fruiting body of Antrodia camphorata can inhibit the proliferation of human colon epithelial cells. In addition, 24-methylenelanosta-7,9-(11)-diene-3β,15[alpha]-diol-21-oic (MMH01), another compound identified in Antrodia camphorata mycelium, is shown to inhibit the growth of human leukemia cancer cells (U937) and pancreatic cancer cells (BxPC3). Aside from their anti-cancer activities, some compounds isolated from Antrodia camphorata have also displayed anti-inflammatory activities. The 5 different compounds have been purified from Antrodia camphorata which include antroquinonol B, 4-acetyl-antroquinonol B, 2,3-(methylenedioxy)-6-methyl benzene-1,4-diol, 2,4-dimethoxy-6-methyl-benzene-1,3-diol and antrodin D, and found that they can efficiently inhibit NO production and exhibit certain anti-inflammatory effects.
Beside Antrodia camphorata is reported to have the above mentioned effects from the previously published experimental results, the method of the present invention is used for assisting an anti-cancer drug to improve the life quality of patient suffering from cancers.